What Could Have Been
by seanandellieforever12021
Summary: A few months after Sam arrives, Jackie and Hyde have a little heart to heart. A happy ending. Here's the final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "That 70's Show," even though it'd be cool if I did, and even more so if I could own Hyde too. The song "Drinking me Lonely" is owned by Chris Young.

**AN:** I know that this song isn't from the 70s but I don't care. It's a pretty song and while I was listening to it, this fic came to me.

* * *

Jackie sat at the best, correction only bar in Point Place, like she did almost every night. She was throwing back more and more shots of whiskey and pondered the recent events while listening to a sad song that came on the jukebox. She hated Steven Hyde and wished he would burn in hell. How could Steven choose Sam over her, the girl he said he loved? How could he marry that little no brain slut and not her? It just didn't make any sense. And she was so lonely.

_I'm pushin' you away each time,  
I pull up that ol' bar stool  
Drownin' you in every drop I drink  
Tellin' you to go to hell,  
But I'm talkin' to myself,  
'Cause you're not around to hear what I think  
I'm tryin' to teach my heart to hate you,  
But it ain't workin' right  
Now the truth is I'm only,  
Drinkin' me lonely tonight_

_  
_Alcohol was the best medicine ever invented, she thought. It was almost like morphine. It kept the pain at bay and kept her from crying, not that she had anymore tears left. She was dry. She looked at the bartender and orders another shot.

_An' Lord, it's more than just thirsty,  
That I'm feelin' inside,  
'Cause these tears I've been cryin',  
Have left me bone dry  
I wish the bartender,  
Had a cure I could buy  
But the truth is I'm only,  
Drinkin' me lonely tonight_

For the past month, all Jackie could do was drink, drink, drink, and drink some more. Luckily, no one had found out. She was very good at hiding what she really felt and how she really was at the time. Being drunk helped with that. She looked back up at the bartender and ordered yet another double.

The first night of drinking had happened when Hyde had come to Chicago and stormed off when he discovered Kelso walking into her hotel room in nothing but a towel. She had gotten really trashed that night.

Then when she'd returned, she had thought everything would be alright after she had explained to Steven what had happened and he'd forgiven her. But soon enough, she found out about his little drunken escapade in Vegas and how he'd married the slutty stripper. That night, in came the drunkenness. Every night, and almost everyday after that, she'd stayed drunk.

_You said I'd have to choose  
Between your love an' this ol' bar-room:  
I just laughed, but I guess you knew best  
Who cares who's right or wrong?  
Tonight my better half is gone,  
An' this whiskey's layin' claim to all that's left  
So I'll just order up another,  
An' pretend I'm all right,  
When the truth is I'm only,  
Drinkin' me lonely tonight _

Sometimes, she would drive out of Point Place, so it wouldn't somehow get back to her friends, to buy beer, whiskey, and any other alcoholic beverage she could find, and then go home and drink up the courage to face the happiness that Hyde and Sam had. The happiness she should have.

_An' Lord, it's more than just thirsty,  
That I'm feelin' inside,  
'Cause these tears I've been cryin',  
Have left me bone dry  
I wish the bartender,  
Had a cure I could buy  
But the truth is I'm only,  
Drinkin' me lonely tonight_

Tears started to stream out of her face at the thoughts going through her head while the last notes of the song played on the jukebox. The song seemed to fix her life pretty well.

_So I'll just order up another,  
An' pretend I'm all right,  
When the truth is I'm only,  
Drinkin' me lonely tonight_

She looked up when, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the bar's door open. Damn, it was Steven. Hurriedly, she whipped away her tears and turned back to the bar. He had noticed her.

Steven came up to the bar and ordered a beer, then looked over at Jackie. She looked a little worn around the edges. It surprised him that she had let herself go the tiny bit that she had.

"Hi, Jackie," he said.

"Steven," Jackie snapped in a greeting.

"I see you're still a little upset," he observed.

"A little upset?" she slurred. "I'm more than a little upset you jackass. You broke my damn heart." By that time, her voice had risen and they had caught the attention of most of the patrons in the bar.

"Jackie, keep your voice down. People can hear you," he hissed.

"I don't care, Steven," She yelled back. "Everyone in Point Place needs to know that you'd rather marry an ugly, dimwitted stripper slut than marry a woman who actually loves you!" The men in the bar applauded him while the few women there glared at him. "Oh, shut up, you pompous asses," she yelled at the men.

Steven took a closer look at Jackie and noticed her beautiful, different colored eyes were bloodshot. It was then that he noticed her speech was a little slurred. "Jackie, you're drunk?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, so you finally notice something, you dumb ass?" she demanded.

"Okay, you've been hanging around Red way too much." He stood up and threw a fifty on the bar to pay for his and Jackie's drinks then grabbed her elbow to pull her up and out of the bar.

Jackie started to struggle after the shock wore off. "Steven, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I'm taking you home to sober you up," he replied.

"You gave up every right to dictate my actions the moment you chose that whore over me," she retorted.

Steven whirled on her. "Would you just shut up about her already? I made a mistake, Jackie. One I wish I could do over."

"You could have. You could have gotten a divorce." By this time, tears had started to stream out of her eyes again. Just when she thought she had no more tears to cry. "But you didn't. You chose her instead."

"You just don't get it, Jackie," he sadly stated.

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" she asked.

"Later, when you're sober enough to remember it," he said before leading her to his car.

Later, in Jackie's apartment, Hyde was in the bathroom doing God knew what while she sat on the couch, trying not to pass out.

Steven came out of the bathroom, stepped up to the couch, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He clamped a hand around her thighs just in case she decided it was a good time to start kicking.

"What the hell, Steven?" she yelled. He started walking toward the bathroom. He didn't say anything until after he had dumped her into a tub of extremely cold water.

She came up sputtering and with murder in her eyes. Seeing this, Hyde clamped a hand on her head and dunked her back under.

When he was sure she was sober enough, he let her go and sat back on his knees. "Feeling better now?" he asked, grinning.

Jackie sat there with her hair a tangled mess, water dripping in her eyes and off her hair, glaring at him. "You're dead, Steven Hyde," she growled before launching herself out of the tub and at him.

She raked and clawed at his face before Hyde could realize her intent and get a hold of her slippery body.

Steven grabber her wrists and flipped her over so he was straddling her waist, her hands held over her head. He clamped down harder when she kept struggling and waited until all of her energy was gone. It was then that he realized that she was crying.

He cupped both her wrists in one big hand, and cupped her face in the other. "Jackie, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not. If you were sorry, you'd be with me and not with her," she sobbed out.

"Yes, I am Jackie. And I want so badly to be with you." He leaned down and laid his forehead against hers. "You'll never know how much I wish I could go back in time to that night and let you explain yourself before I went to Vegas."

Jackie stared up at him and searched his eyes for truth. For some sort of emotion."Let me sit up, Steven," she whispered.

"Are you going to attack me again?" he asked warily.

"No," she replied.

Slowly, just in case she was lying, he loosened his hold on her and got up. She sat up and looked him dead in the eye. "If you love her so much," she said, "then why didn't you divorce her?"

"Because that meant that we'd get back together," he stated.

"And that would be a bad thing?" she demanded, starting to cry.

"For you yes."

Instantly, her tears dried up and she glared at him. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Before you left, you told me that you were willing to give up your dreams to be with me. I didn't want to make you do that." He held up a hand when she started to interrupt. "I can't live in the big city, Jackie, especially now when I own a record store and I wasn't going to be selfish and make you give up your dream, and Lord knew that I wouldn't be able to give you the life that you would get from that job in Chicago."

"Oh, Steven. I wish I could take back a lot of the things that I said before and during our relationship. The only reason I said that I wanted all of those nice things was that's what everyone expected of me. When me and you got together, I didn't want anything else." She reached up and rubbed his check, and smiled when he leaned into her palm. "I still only want you. Why do you thing I stayed here in Point Place?"

He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Jackie, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Steven," she said, happiness bubbling inside of her.

"I don't see how. All I've done in our relationship is screw things up."

"We all make mistakes," was all she got out before Steven clamped his lips to hers and gave her the passionate kiss that she'd been craving for a month.

His hands were in her hair, holding her head still while he plundered her mouth. His tongue teased hers, making her moan. He slipped his hand out of her hair and trailed them down her body, relearning all of her curves.

When it came to the point that hey had to breathe or die, he pulled back and smiled at her. Somehow during the kiss, she had crawled into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"So, I guess this means that you're getting a divorce?" she asked.

"No," he said. Shock registered on her face before he could continue. "I'm getting an annulment. She was really happy to inform me the other night that after we got married that I wasn't able to…" he trailed off and looked for a the right words, "perform." he finished. "And I haven't had sex with her since she came here."

"Oh, Steven, that's so wonderful," she cried out before kissing him again.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**AN:** Tell me what you think!! Is it good or bad? If I get enough good reviews, I might make a chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **_That 70's Show_**. I wish I did, even more if Steven Hyde came with the deal.

**AN:** I wrote another chapter. Hope you like it!!

* * *

Vanilla. That was a scent that he hadn't smelled in a while. He slowly opened his eyes, hoping against hope that what happened the night before wasn't a dream, and saw a dark brown blob lying on his chest, different from the blond blob that he usually woke up to. It wasn't a dream.

Last night had been wonderful. This was the first night that he could remember sleeping all the way through, well without sex that is. Which they hadn't had last night, even though they had wanted to. Instead, he had just stripped down to his boxers and she had pulled on his t-shirt to sleep in.

Steven blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision and get a better look at Jackie. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was when she was asleep. And not talking.

He laughed softly at his own private burn, and rubbed his hand along her cheek. Her skin was so soft.

Jackie woke to the feel of something rubbing along her jaw. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a mop of curly hair. She smiled, brought her hand up to rub his cheek, and feeling the beginnings of a beard, whispered, "When's the last time that you shaved?"

Steven brought his other hand up and rubbed his own jaw. "It's been a couple of days," he said. "I'll shave it when I get home."

"No, don't shave it," Jackie said.

Steven looked at her funny. "But, I thought you didn't like my beard?" he asked.

"That was when I was in high school. It wasn't cool then to be dating a guy with a beard. But now, looking back, it was very sexy," she explained. "Especially when that beard would rub all over my skin."

Steven raised his eyebrows at that. "Really?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she purred. She laughed when he launched himself of top of her and buried his face in her neck, raining kisses up and down her throat. "Stop, Steven," she screamed in laughter, "that tickles!"

He raised his head slightly. "You think that tickles? You just wait," he said before he started running his fingers up and down her sides. She started laughing harder.

After a few minutes of this, she couldn't take anymore. "Please, Steven," she gasped between laughs, "I think I'm gonna pee on myself."

Steven stopped and looked at her. "Now that's not very sexy," he complained.

Jackie grinned at him before pushing him on his back and straddling him. "How about this?" she asked before grounding down against his groin, feeling him starting to harden beneath her.

"Yeah," he groaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her down harder against him. He stiffened suddenly when Jackie brushed her fingers softly against his ticklish spot. "Jackie, you better not," he warned.

But it was too late. She had already dug her fingers into his sides. Hyde roared with laughter and tried to push her off, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Do you promise not to tickle me again?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, anything. Just please stop," Steven pleaded.

"Okay," Jackie said happily, before folding her hands on top of his chest and looking up at his face. "Steven, I love you so much and I'm so glad that we got back together," she said.

Steven cupped his hands around her face and brought her lips to his to kiss her. "I'm happy to," he said before deepening the kiss. He flipped her them over so he was lying on top of her, still kissing her. He brought his hand up under her, well his, t-shirt and trailed his fingers up her stomach to her breasts. She moaned when he flicked his thumbs over her puckered nipples.

Jackie pulled back slightly, breathing fast. "Steven, we have to stop." She gasped when Steven buried his face in Jackie's neck and started nibbling.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, tweaking her nipples some more.

"Not really." She whimpered when the nibbling went to sucking. "But you're still married."

Steven groaned and laid his forehead against hers. "Damn it, Jackie. Why did u have to bring that up?"

"I didn't mean say it to try to make you feel bad, Steven. I just want you to not be married to…." It took her a second to say her name," …Sam when we make love again. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." He frowned for a second. "Believe it or not, I want the same thing. You've made me a softy, damn it."

Jackie laughed. "I'm sorry, Steven. I can't help it if my hotness makes you wanna do nice things." She pushed his shoulder. "Now get up. We have to get a shower and then go and see your wife." She glared at his grinning face. "Separately, you moron," she said before getting up and walking to her bathroom.

Later, in the Forman's basement, Kelso and Donna were sitting on the couch, and Sam was sitting in Hyde's chair, when Hyde walked in. Sam jumped up and ran toward Hyde. She threw her arms around his neck. Kelso and Donna looked at each other strangely when they noticed that Hyde didn't put his arms around Sam.

"Hyde, baby, I was so worried about you. You didn't come home last night, I was so afraid that something had happened to you," she cried.

"Yeah, right, Sam. I'm pretty sure you slept like a baby all night, Sam," he said before pushing her away from him. "We've got to talk."

Just then, Jackie walked into the basement. "What the hell is that slut doing here?" Sam demanded. "I thought I ran her off?"

"Whatever," Jackie said, all Zen.

"Alright, it's on bitch," Sam yelled, charging toward Jackie.

Hyde grabbed Sam by her arm and said, "Sam, the only reason I'm stopping you is to warn you. Jackie knows how to kick ass, so I'd be careful what you say."

"Oh, thank you, Steven. That was such a nice thing to say," Jackie exclaimed, looking touched.

"I can take that bitch," Sam yelled, before charging her again. Jackie, standing in front of the freezer, just stepped aside and let Sam crash into the freezer. She lay still for a minute before standing up. She didn't attack Jackie again. Instead she stormed into Steven's room and slammed the door.

Kelso and Donna laughed. "Damn, Jackie, you kicked her ass without even touching her," Kelso yelled.

"Yeah, Jackie, that was awesome," Donna yelled.

"That's right," Jackie bragged, "I'm totally badass." She looked at Steven for affirmation.

He nodded his head at her in a yes before sighing. "I guess I better go and talk to her." He didn't look to happy at that idea.

When Steven walked away, Jackie sat down in the chair Sam and vacated and waited for the fireworks to begin. She didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly, a scream came from Steven's room before his door burst open and Sam came storming out, a suitcase in each hand. "How can you be leaving me for that whore?" Sam screamed.

"Excuse me, honey, who's the one that was a stripper?" Jackie demanded.

Sam stuttered for a few minutes before walking to the basement door, jerking it open, storming out, and slamming the door back closed.

Jackie stood up so Steven could sit down in his chair before sitting back down in his lap, where she belonged.

"What the hell just happened?" Donna demanded. "When did you two get back together?"

"Last night," Jackie and Steven said in unison.

"What the hell, man." Donna yelled "How did this happen?"

"Last night, at the bar," Jackie and Hyde said in unison.

"You two are totally freaking me out, man," Kelso yelled. "Stop talking at the same time."

"Can everyone stop yelling now?" Steven commanded. "Everybody calm down, and we'll explain."

Donna and Kelso sat there with their mouths opened after hearing their story. "And you didn't have sex with her?" Kelso demanded. "How stupid are you?" Jackie and Hyde just rolled their eyes at him.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go tell Eric about this," Donna said before running off to write a letter to Eric. A few seconds later, Kelso got up and walked out of the basement, still trying to figure out why Hyde didn't have sex with Jackie.

"So, it's just you and me now," Steven said suggestively.

"I know," Jackie said before latching her lips to his. A few minutes later, they pulled away.

"So, are you going to marry me or not?" Steven demanded.

Jackie squealed. "Of course I am," she said before kissing him again.

And they never saw Sam again.

* * *

AN: What did you think. I know I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it. Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show**

**AN: This is the third chapter. I'm so proud of myself! I just wanna say thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my fic. I'm glad you all like it.**

* * *

Three months later, Steven was standing at the alter, wearing a black tux, the jacket cut long and down to his thighs, with a white shirt and silver vest, waiting for Jackie to walk down the aisle. Three months was all it took for her to con him into getting married again. He couldn't be happier.

Hyde looked around him and smirked. Jackie had gotten her dream wedding, but not as big as she used to want it to be. It was still white, pink, and purple, but instead of the whole cheerleading team as the bride's maids, it was just Donna, dressed in a light purple dress and Brook, dressed in pink.

Steven watched as Eric, the best man, who had flown in from Africa, dressed in a black tux, cut the same as Steven's, a white shirt, and light purple vest, walked Donna, the maid of honor down, closely followed by Kelso, also wearing a black tux with the same cut and white shirt, except with a pink vest, escorting Brook. Betsy was the flower girl and Fez was the ring bearer.

All six of them took their places at the alter with Eric beside Steven. Then, the wedding march started to play. The audience turned toward the entrance and the curtain at the top of the aisle, something Jackie insisted on having, parted to reveal Jackie with her arm laced through Red's.

Steven could have sworn his heart stopped. Her dress, of course, was white with a sweetheart cut bodice, off the shoulder with the neckline dipping in front like a heart-shaped opening. Her skirt ended at her ankles and was skin tight, with a slit down the side from thigh to ankle so she could walk. She shimmered like an angle when she moved. She was beautiful.

Jackie slowly started walking down the aisle. She couldn't take her eyes off of Steven. He was so handsome in his tux. She smirked. When she looked closer at him, she could see the outline of his sunglasses in his front pocket. Somehow, he'd managed to sneak them past Kitty.

"I can tell you're happy," Red whispered.

"I am," she whispered back. "Although I have to admit I didn't think this would ever happen."

"All I can say is you two deserve each other. You make each other happy and that marriage to that stripper was a joke. He's always loved you," Red told her.

"I know that now," she said before Red handed her to Steven.

"Who gives this woman away?" the preacher, Pastor Dave, asked.

"I do," Red said proudly, before shaking Steven's hand. "If you break this girl's heart again, I'll rip yours from your chest," Red warned him quietly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Red," Steven assured him. "I'm keeping her this time."

"Would you like to begin?" Pastor Dave asked.

"Yes," Jackie practically yelled.

Steven smirked at her before saying, "Yes, Pastor Dave, we're ready."

"Ok. Now if you'll both join hands." Pastor Dave turned to Jackie. "Do you, Jackie Burkhart, take Steven Hyde to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jackie looked into Steven's eyes lovingly. "I do," she answered.

Pastor Dave turned to Steven. "Now, do you, Steven Hyde, take Jackie Burkhart to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he replied.

"So, with the power invested in me by the state of Wisconsin, I know announce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally," Steven exclaimed before clamping his lips to Jackie's. The wedding guests cheered, but Jackie and Steven kept on kissing.

Eric cleared his throat to try to get their attention, and when that didn't work, he yelled at them, "Guys, save something for the honeymoon!"

Jackie and Steven broke apart and grinned at each other. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde," Pastor Dave announced. The wedding guests cheered again.

Later, at the wedding reception that was being held in the Forman's yard, the party was happening. Guest mingled about drinking wine.

Jackie walked into the backyard after changing out of her wedding dress and putting on a white pant suit, Steven following behind her. "Okay, everyone, who's ready for some wedding cake?" she yelled, before walking over to the wedding cake set on a table in the middle of the Forman driveway. She kissed Mrs. Forman on the cheek. "Thanks for the beautiful cake," she said.

"Oh, Jackie, you're quite welcome," Kitty exclaimed before handing Jackie and Steven a knife to cut the cake with.

Standing side-by-side, their cheeks pressed together, Jackie and Steven cut two pieces of cake out. Jackie picked up her piece and was about to take a bite, when she looked up at Steven and saw that gleam that he got in his eye right before he did something wrong.

"Steven, don't you dare," she barely got out before he pushed his piece into her face. Cameras snapped pictures of her face and then the moment where Jackie smashed her piece into Steven's curly hair.

"Ha," she laughed at him. "Serves you right."

Steven grinned at her. "You have learned well, young grasshopper," he said before pulling her into a kiss.

"Okay, you two, let's eat some dinner before you do the naughty in our backyard," Kitty interrupted.

Everyone sat down at the table and started eating. They all looked up, when suddenly, they heard someone tapping on a wine glass.

Eric stood up and said, "I know it's tradition for the best man to give a speech, so here it goes. When Hyde and Jackie got together, I didn't think it was going to last. Their relationship was more than a little unnatural." Eric grinned sheepishly at Jackie when she glared at him. "But, as they stayed together, I realized why. They were perfect for each other and they made each other happy. I could tell that they were meant to be together forever when every time they would have problems, Hyde would just sit there, miserable. No other girl had ever made him that sad before. And when they weren't having troubles, they were both extremely happy. If you walked into the room with them there, and you were in a bad mood, they would make you happy with all the happiness you could see glowing from them.

"So, I'd like to give a toast to Jackie and Hyde." Eric raised his glass toward the happy couple and everyone else followed suite. "Let them live a long and happy life together."

Everyone clapped at Eric's speech, and Steven clapped a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Thanks man," he said.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for the bride and groom to have the first dance," Kitty cried. She walked toward a record player standing in the corner of the yard, and put on a slow song.

Steven let Jackie out onto the dance floor and pulled her close to him. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, savoring being this close to him. "I'm so happy we finally got married," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him. "Me too," she whispered back before gently laying her lips on his. "My puddin pop is mine forever."

He groaned. "Do you still have to call me 'puddin pop?'" he demanded.

"Yup," she laughed up at him.

Kitty and Red stood at the side of the "dance floor," looking at the happy couple laughing and teasing each other. "Oh, Red, they're so beautiful together. Do you think they'll last?"

"They better. After all of this trouble we've gone through for them, I'll stick my foot up both of their asses."

"Oh, Red, why do you have to be so mean all the time?" she demanded. "Why can't you just admit they're a cute couple?"

Kitty looked over at Jackie and Steven, still dancing, and winced. They were both now making out.

"For the love of….That's why, Kitty. Because of those two, my house was turned into a playboy mansion," he said before walking off.

"I don't care what he says. They're still cute," she said before walking off after Red.

And they lived a long and happy life together.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter. I kinda wrote it in a hurry so I'm sorry for any mistakes in here. I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review, but if you don't, thanks for reading anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**That 70's Show**_.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next and final chapter. It took me awhile to get it to go the way I really wanted it to so that's why it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"What's taking so damn long?" Red muttered to himself while pacing the hospital hallway.

"Oh, Red would you calm down already. It always takes a while before the baby decides it's the right time to come out," Kitty tried to sooth. "I mean, it's only been twelve hours! Red, you don't think something bad is going to happen do you?" Kitty started to panic.

"Now, Kitty, calm down. Jackie's a tough girl, she'll be okay. And besides, Steven's in there with her. He'll make sure nothing happens to her." Now it was Red's turn to sooth his wife.

"But, Red, Jackie's so tiny and the baby looked like it was gonna be so big. What if it kills her?" Kitty whispered so the other members of the "gang" wouldn't overhear.

"Kitty, calm down. Nothing is going to happ-" just then, they heard a scream coming from the delivery room and then a "Steven, when this is over I'm gonna kick you ass" came from within. "You tell him, Jackie," Red said, approval clearly in his voice.

In the delivery room, Jackie was resting between contractions, Steven sitting behind her rubbing her stomach, and pushing back her sweaty hair, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, God, Steven, make it stop. It hurts so bad," she whimpered.

"I know, baby. I wish I could, but we're almost there. We don't have much longer," he whispered.

"Okay, but can you tell me again why I didn't take the drugs?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure on that you, baby, but I for one thought you were crazy," he whispered back, smiling when Jackie laughed a little.

"Okay, Jackie, you've got just a few more pushes and the baby should be out," the Doctor announced. Now, on three, I want you to push as hard as you can. Okay, one, two, three, push."

With a soft scream Jackie started pushing hard with Steven whispering encouragements in her ear.

"We're almost there, Jackie. I can see its head Just one more push," the doctor exclaimed. With a loud yell this time, Jackie gave a giant push and felt the baby slip out. "Alright, you've done it. Mr. and Mrs. Hyde, you have a beautiful baby boy and he looks like he's gonna have a full head of curly hair."

"Let me see him," Jackie demanded.

"Just let me clean him up a little bit and you can have him," the doctor said before giving him to a nurse to clean up. A few minutes later, the nurse handed the baby, wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket, to Jackie who gazed adoringly at her son. He weighs exactly ten pounds and is fifteen inches long," the nurse told them before slipping away.

"He's so beautiful, Steven, and he's ours," Jackie whispered.

"Hey, no son of mine is beautiful. He's devilishly sexy," Steven corrected, looking at his son too. He couldn't believe that this small, squishy, red, wriggling, and crying human being was his son, something that he and Jackie created together.

"Is it possible to love someone so much after just meeting them?" Jackie questioned.

"I think so, cause I already do too," Steven admitted quietly.

"Oh, Steven," Jackie whispered, starting to cry a little, "I love you so much." She leaned back and gave him a small kiss. "Now go outside and tell everyone that me and the baby are okay," she commanded.

"Yes, dear," he teased before carefully crawling out from behind her, leaned down and gave Jackie and his son a kiss on the forehead, and practically ran outside to the waiting room to share the good news.

He ran into the waiting room, startling everyone sitting there and before they could say anything he yelled, "It's a boy! He weighs ten pounds and is fifteen inches long!"

Everyone in the waiting room cheered for the new arrival. "Congratulations," and "Good job, buddy," could be heard from different people.

"Now let's just hope that this one isn't a smartass," Red grumbled.

"Oh, Red don't be silly, of course he's going to be one," Kitty teased. "After all he is Steven's son."

"Yup, and I'll never be prouder than when my son turns the remaining hairs on Red's hair grey," Steven laughed.

"I'm dying to know, what the baby's name?" Fez demanded.

Steven paused for a minute before saying, "Me and Jackie hadn't really thought about it so we have no idea. Any suggestions?" he asked. Suddenly, he was bombarded with names. "Okay, let's just move this party to Jackie's room and let her decide," he said before leading the way to the delivery room.

When he came in, Jackie was still in the bed, talking to her son. "And when you get older, you'll own your daddy's record store, but you'll never really have to work cause we're going to be really rich by then," she explained to him.

"Are you already mapping out our kid's future?" Steven demanded. "Jackie, he's not even five minutes old, calm down a little bit."

"I'm sorry, Steven. I'm just so excited," she squealed. "What are we gonna name him?" she asked.

"That's what I was just asked," he replied. "Our friends have been giving me some suggestions."

"Like what?" she asked.

"You should name him Michael, cause that's like the sexiest name in the world," Kelso was the first to say.

'No, you should name him Ronald, that a good name," Kitty suggested.

"No you should name him after me," Fez said.

"No, no, and no," Jackie and Steven said in unison.

"How about Sammy?" Donna asked.

Steven and Jackie looked at each other before nodding their consent. "That's a pretty good name," Steven said.

"Yeah, score one for me!" Donna yelled.

Jackie shook her head slightly before turning to Steven. "Steven, honey, I've been thinking about it and I think his middle name should be Red," she said.

Steven looked at her thoughtfully. "Sammy Red Hyde," he tested. "That has a nice ring to it." He turned to Red. "As long as it's okay with you."

Red looked like he was about to cry, but he held it in. "That's just fine with me," he whispered before reaching over and giving first Steven a hug and then Jackie.

"Oh, Red you're so sweet," Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah and that never leaves this room," Red commanded.

"Yes, sir," everyone coursed together.

Steven waked over to sit next to Jackie on the hospital bed, and looked down at the new member of his family. Finally, after many years of unhappiness, he was finally happy and content, and it was all thanks to the beautiful brunette holding his son. He couldn't be any happier.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's where it ends. It could have been longer, I know but I knew that if it didn't go this way, then I'd just continue on with it and I really didn't want that to happen. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!


End file.
